New Moon My version
by DreamingofEdward
Summary: what happens when Edward leaves but alice comes back a few weeks later? She has a plan to get edward back with Bella, but will it work?
1. Without Edward

**New Moon (my version)**

I was having the dream again. Or nightmare is a better word. In my head I kept seeing Edward walking away from me.

Forever. He was gone and not coming back. Just then, I heard a creaking noise as my bedroom window was being shoved open. I sat up in alarm. Could it possibly be Victoria? Has she come to kill me?, I thought. I gasped in shock at who I saw coming through the window.

Alice. Alice was sitting on the end of my bed. Her face was contorted with pain. "Bella…" Alice said. I couldn't stand the look on her face. "What is it Alice?" I asked with sincere concern. It hurt me to see her like this.

"Bella," Alice started again. "I just couldn't stay away from you like he told us to." Alice said this, and her voice sounded like she was about to cry. I threw my arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Alice, it's okay!" I soothed her as she cried tearless sobs onto my shoulder. Then it finally hit me. Alice, my sister and best friend was here. I started crying with her. I had missed her so much!

"Alice," I spoke again after a few more seconds of crying. "Alice, I missed you very much!"

"Oh Bella, I missed you very much too!" Alice said. "Bella, I have to talk to you." Alice said carefully.

"What do you want to talk about Alice?" I asked, just as careful.

"Bella, do you even know what leaving you has done to Edward?" Alice asked suddenly.

WHAT??!! I thought angrily. He left me! He said he didn't love me anymore.

"It has done nothing to him, Alice." I whispered harshly." He doesn't love me anymore. He left to follow his distractions." I said that last sentence with venom. Even though I put on an angry façade, whispering those words seemed to make it final. I fought the tears that threatened to expose me.

"Bella," Alice choked out in shock," How can you say that?"

I finally broke down, and tears streamed down my face. Instead of feeling betrayed by the tears, I welcomed them.

"That's what he said before he left." I stuttered through my sobbing.

Alice pulled me into a tighter hug.

"You actually believed those lies?" Alice asked incredulously." So easily?"

"His eyes…they seemed so distant. Plus, I had always had a hard time believing that he loved me. I thought he would get bored with me sooner or later. "As I said this, the pain seemed to be too much. I hunched over in sudden, crushing grief. I missed Edward. I needed him. He was my other half.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked me anxiously.

I had always hated showing weakness, but I had to tell the truth.

"No Alice…I am not okay. I miss him. I can't live without Edward. The pain in my heart makes it hard to breathe at times." I whispered. Maybe she could talk to him, I thought with slight hope.

"I know Bella, trust me I know." Alice soothed me.

"You can talk to him thought, right? Make him see that what he has done is wrong. Bring Him back to me." I said in an agonized voice.

Alice shocked me by smiling widely. Then she spoke the words that made my heart soar.

"Bella, if I didn't have a plan, I wouldn't have come." Her voice rang with determination and hope.

"Thanks Alice." I said in the same tone. Then I was instantly nervous. "Do you think it will work?"

"I'm sorry I can't see that yet. As soon as we set our plan in motion, I think I can find out." Alice said apologetically.

"Your plan doesn't involve stealing fast cars does it?" I asked humorlessly.

"I wish," Alice said dreamily.

I yawned and looked at the clock. It was 2:37 a.m. As much as I hated going to bed, I was fighting and losing to keep my eyelids open.

"Sleep Bella." Alice coaxed.

"I want to, but I'm afraid that when I wake up, you will be gone."

"Bella," Alice said with fake sternness. "That is ridiculous. Besides I need a shopping partner for tomorrow."

I couldn't refrain from grimacing. Alice Laughed and smiled.

"I won't complain, because I missed you a lot. I am just glad you came back." I said.

"As am I Bella." Alice chimed.

I layed down and Alice curled up beside me. The last thing I heard was Alice humming to herself. It was a tune that I had learned to love. My lullaby.


	2. Just a Dream?

2. Just a Dream?

I woke up crying. It was the same nightmare as before. The one I had every night. It had a twist last night though. Alice was here in my room. That dream shattered me. I broke into hysterical sobs. I wanted so much for that dream to be true.

Suddenly, I felt cold arms embracing me. My mind reeled. Edward?

I looked up and saw two golden eyes. I realized that last night wasn't a dream.

I threw my arms around her shoulders, and drew Alice into a tighter hug.

"Alice." I sputtered through my tears. "I thought I ad dreamed last night."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Bella. I'm here to stay!" Alice said while grinning.

"For a second…..I thought you were him…" I said quietly.

"Bella I will do whatever I can to get you two back together." Alice's face was serious. "The whole family misses you. Even Rosalie, though she wouldn't admit it out loud. Edward's the worst. Jasper can't stand to be in the same room with him. I just thought you should know that…"Alice trailed off.

So Edward felt the same thing I felt.

"What exactly is your plan Alice?" I asked, curiosity heavy in my voice.

"Well, actually it's quite simple. We are going to pretend Victoria is after you." Alice told me with an evil smile.

"Go on…" I said cautiously.

"We will pay someone to pretend to be Victoria. When I have a vision, fake of course, Edward will run to save you." Alice finished nonchalantly.

She sounded so sure…I wanted to believe her.

Did Edward really love me?

"That sounds easy enough. Now where will we find someone who will do that?"

I asked.

"Nobody would refuse when paid the right amount of money." Alice said. She wasn't worried at all.

"When is this going down?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that. Then you won't act surprised when he gets there." Alice replied.

I didn't like not knowing, but she was right.

"So Bella get dressed. We have some shopping to do!" Alice said excitedly.

I groaned, but complied to her wishes. She left the room so I could change. I slipped out of my sweats and holey t-shirt. I chose a white shirt, with a dark purple tank top underneath. I pulled my favorite pair of faded blue jeans up, and went down to the kitchen.

Alice sat there talking to Charlie. I got a bowl from the cabinet, poured some cereal and milk in it, and started eating with a spoon.

"Good morning, Bells," Charlie said happily. I guessed it was because Alice was back.

"Good Morning Dad." I said back.

"Did you sleep well?" Concern colored his tone.

"Well Alice kept me up all night," I said, winking at her. I scooped up the last bite. I wasn't in any hurry to shop, so I rinsed and dried my dishes slowly. I think Alice knew what I was doing, because as soon as I was done she started pulling gently at my arm.

"Charlie, sorry but I'm stealing Bella for a bit. We are going to Olympia to shop." Alice almost shouted.

"No that's alright Alice. Just have her back by midnight." He threw a glance my way, and chuckled as he saw me cringe slightly. When he said "have her back by midnight" he wasn't joking.

"Come on, Bella!" It will be tons of fun!" Alice said.

We walked outside and got into Carlisle's Mercedes Benz. I wonder what she said to get it. I was about to ask, but she started speaking first.

"They think I'm with Jasper at a hotel." She winked at me before continuing." Jasper thinks I'm shopping which I'm doing now." Alice finished.

"What about last night?" I asked.

"I told him that I wanted to hunt alone. I told him that I was still sad about leaving you which is true." Alice said quietly.

"Oh." I said lamely.

We sat in silence for awhile. It took us thirty minutes to get there, although it should have taken us two hours. I had gotten used to the driving. Alice and I looked at clothes for two hours. Surprisingly, I had a good time. I was shopping, but with my best friend. That thought eased the discomfort. As usual, Alice went completely overboard. She bought me five really expensive outfits. We were talking, but not about anything terribly important.

After we got all the clothes, I was hungry again. Alice paid for my food. She talked to a few people about getting her brother back. They were sympathetic, so it was easy to find someone wiling to do it. Now that was a conversation.

"What is your name?" I asked politely.

"My name is Jenny O'Bryan." She answered, and asked a question in return. "When should this happen?"

Since I wasn't allowed to know, Alice went over and whispered the answer in her ear.

"Ah." She said after a minute of whispering. Alice came back over to my side and took my hand.

"You have nothing to worry about miss," she added playfully. "I won't hurt you."

"Yeah thank you for this." I said gratefully.

"Anytime." She laughed.

We walked away and got into the car. Alice and I sang to some songs on the radio. Alice didn't say it, but it was better not to mention the plan. Alice dropped me off at my house.

"Sorry Bella, but I have to get your scent off me. Then I have to go talk to Jasper. He's decided to come looking for me. She said with a laugh." You'll see me in the next few days." Alice gave me a hug.

"Okay Alice, see you then." I said happily. I took my clothes inside and sat them on my bed. With a blissful sigh, I sank into my computer chair. I picked up Pride and Prejudiced, and read for a few hours. I realized that Charlie would be home soon. I went downstairs to start making dinner.

Absentmindedly, I started humming my lullaby. I decided to put him in a good mood. I made his favorite, steak and potatoes. His cruiser pulled up just as I was finishing. I put the last touches on, and sat it on the dining room table. Charlie came in and smiled.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said.

"Hey Dad." I answered.

"You made my favorite?" He asked, clearly happy.

"Yeah I did. I thought that you deserved one after a long day of work." I said.

He washed his hands after putting his stuff up. We ate in silence. I washed the dishes and started up the stairs. "Night Dad." I yelled.

"Night Bells, see you tomorrow." He yelled.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I fell asleep thinking about Edward.


	3. victoria

?

Edwards point ov view

I felt empty without Bella. I guess that's why I haven't seen Jasper in two weeks. He dosn't like to feel depressed. He dosn't want to feel like he has lost the love of his existence. I couldn't blame him at all. I have lost my reason to exist. Just thinking about it made my frozen heart more icy.

There was a knock at my door. I knew by what they were thinking, who it was.

"Come in Alice." I whispered, though she could still here me. Her thoughts were confusing.

(in italics) I wonder if i should tell him...I knew we shouldn't have left.

"Hey Alice. Yes, we should have left. It was the right thing to do. What happened?" I asked a little harshly.

(In italics) He dosn't know then. Maybe he was to busy sulking to see my vision.

"What happened?" i repeated.

Then she showed me her vision. It was solid which meant onlt the timing was questionable. Bella. She was walking down the street. A red-headed woman was stalking Bella.

victoria.

I didn't stop to see the rest of the vision. I was running out the front door in seconds. I wasn't Thinking. After a few minutes of running, I reached her house. How odd. Her window was open. I got into her room, and went to sit in the old rocker.

I was thinking about how I could have been such a fool. I had left to protect Bella! Yet, here she lay defenseless against Victoria.

I almost growled out loud, but then I remembered that Bella was sleeping.

Speaking of Bella...my eyes trailed up the bed until they found her beautiful face. She slept happily and she wasn't turning.

"Edward I love you." she murmered in her sleep. My frozen heart seemed like it was going to beat again. I couldn't help myself. I crossed the room, and laid down next to her. I wrapped my cold arms around her warm body. Ah. I felt genuinely happy for the first time in weeks.

I wanted to do this forever. Subconciously, Bella rolled over and snuggled her head into my chest.

"You are my lfie Bella." I whispered quietly. She smiled in her sleep. I stayed perfectly still for hours. I was thinking about if i should move before she wakes up. Even though my mind wanted to, my heart and body wouldn't. It felt so right to ber here like this, with Bella. Overwhelming desire raced through my dead veins.

I tilted her head up, and kissed her soft, warm lips. Her eyes fluttered, and slowly opened. She stared at me with wide eyes.


	4. My love, My life

4. My Love, My life

I was in the forest again. It wasn't a nightmare though. He left and i folloed again, but this time he came back. He was smiling his crooked smile. I flung my arms around him. I even feltthe coldness of his lips as they met mine.

Something was wrong though, it felt way to real.

I tryed opening my eyes, but I was just to tired. I pulled myself together, and gazed above me in confusion, relief, and pure joy.

Edward. I saw Edward holding me in his arms. His cold, soft lips were pressed against mine gently. I felt tears rolling down my cheecks, and he swiftly pulled away. Edward was just to beautiful. I must still be dreaming. He lightly brushed away my tears with his lips.

"I'm dreaming." I said through my tears. "You're not real." I added quietly, hiccuping.

"You're not dreaming Bella." he said quietly. "I am so sorry that i left you. I love you, Bella, and I always will." he said with conviction.

"Now I can tell I'm dreaming. Unless Victoria already got to me." i said, glancing down.

He growled at her name"Nobody will tough you Bella." he said.

Why are you HERE? I almost shouted.

I started pounding weakly on his chest with balled up fists.

"You said you didn't love me anymore! You said that you left to follow your distractions!"

The tears were still flowing freely down my ckeeks. He sat up, and pulled me up with him.

Edward cradled my face in his hands, and brushed his lips(the lips that I had missed so much) on mine. The kiss was passion-filled and desperate. He pulled away after a few seconds. His eyes were hunger-filled, but not because of thirst. Edward didn't want blood. He wanted me.

"Bella I left to protect you. After Jasper nearly hurt you...I just couldn't take it." Edward said.

"You said you didn't want me! You could have just told me the truth. You shouldn't have left me at all!" i cried. I pulled myself closer to my angel, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know Bella, I wasn't thinking. I left defenseless against Victoria." he said her name with venom.

I lifted my head and stared into his eyes. Edward leaned down and kissed my jaw. I pulled his face down until his lips were just inches away, and kised him with as much love as I could muster. I snuggled into his chest and I felt whole for the first time since he had left.

"Where is the rest of the family?" I asked.

"At the house, why?" he replied.

"Can we go see them? You aren't the only one I mIssed, ya know." I said, smiling.

"Ok lets go." he said while cuckling.

"Wait I have to get dressed." I didn't wait for him to leave the room. I quickly pulled off my shirt, and was glad I still had a bra on. I grabbed a shirt and got it over my head. I slid out of my sweats, and slid my favorite pair of jeans on. I looked at Edward and almost laughed out loud. He looked like he had earlier. Hungry. I took the hairtie off my wrist, and ut my hair into a ponytail.

He got up and just before we left the room, Edward kissed down my jaw line. My heart pounded in my chest. Edward carressed my cheek and stared into my eyes. We turned and left the room.

The drive to his house was silent. I took his hand, and gave it a hard squeeze. He looked over and smiled. It was a genuine, happy smile. We got there in a matter of minutes.

I got out of the car and ran to the house. Alice had been waiting. Everyone was inside the living room looking towards the living room door. They all smiled when I burst ithrough the door.

"Hey everyone!" I called excitedly. I was smiling widely.

Alice and Emmett both came over to hug me. Emmett got there first. He picked me up and gave me a bear-hug. I could not breathe very well.

"Ive missed you big brother!" i cried breathlessly.

He put me down and said" I've missed you too little sister." He laughes his booming laugh. I laughed with him. I had missed this.

Alice hugged me and whisperd a "I told you so." in my ear. It was so low that i could barely hear it. I didn't think Edward heard her, because he didn't look mad. Next it was Carlile's turn to hug me, and then Esme.

"Welcome home Bella." She said with sincerity.

"Thank you Esme." I replied.

Lastly, Jasper came up hesitantly. I knew he felt guilty about waht happened last time we met. I ran up and gave him the tightest hug I could manage. A smile lit up his features as he felt my love and excitement.

"I don't blame you, Jasper. I know it was instinctual." I said after I kissed his cheek. I leaned back from the embrace to smile at him.

"Thanks Bella." He was still smiling. I liked that he was happy.

I walked up to Rosalie. I know she didn't like me, but I was just too happy. I hugged her and watched as her face changed from scowling, into a look of shock.

"Oh come on Rosaile, I know you don't like me, but you still get a hug. I missed you too." I murmuerd. I pulled away and went to stand by Edward. He put his arms around my waist, and rested his chin lightly on my shoulder. I looked back, and Edward gave me a peck on the cheek. I knew everyone was watching, and I blushed, Everyone in the room laughed, which made me blush more.

"So family, what are we going to do now that Bella is back in our lives?" Asked a grinning Emmett.

"I just want everthing to go back to normal." I replied.

Edward raised one eyebrow."Normal?" he asked in a humoress tone." So hanging out with your vampire friends and boyfriend is normal?" he laughed.

"Ok maybe I could have though of a better word. " I thought out loud. Then I noticed that everyone was wearing baseball clothes.

"Are we playing baseball?" i asked, anticipation clear in my voice.

"Yes we are." Edward replied.

"There is going to be a major thunderstorm in a few minutes, over forks." Alice explained.

"Awesome." I said eagerly.

"What time Alice?" Emmett asked.

"In five minutes. We should go." She said in her bell-like voice.

We all walked out the door. I jumped on Edward's back and he started running. We got to the field in less than ten minutes. It was a regular day. Here I was, watching my favorite people play baseball.


	5. Forever?

?

Edward's Point of View

Wow. Bella was back in my life and it felt perfect now. Bella was extremely happy, and I didn't need Jasper's power to tell me that. We spent everyday together. The went o nfor a few happy weeks. This particular day though was almost euphoric. We had the house to ourselves! We were truly alone. What would she want to do? Go out to dinner? Stay here and watch a movie? I decided to ask her. We were up in my room sitting on my couch. Bella was laying down with her head in my lap.

"What do you want to do today, Bella?" I asked with curiosity.

"Um...how about swimming?" she asked. Well, it made sense, because today was surprisingly warm.

"There's a lake behind the house. We can swim there."I confirmed.

"O.k. I will go get my swim suit from my house." Bella jumped up eagerly. She looked so becautiful when she was eager.

"I can get it for you." I offered politely." I will be back in ten seconds." I said, smiling. "O.k. Come back to me Edward." Bella said while grinning.

"Always, Bella. You know that." I said softly. I started running. Her window was closed when I got there. I rocketed in her room, got her swimsuit, and ran back to my Bella. I gave it to her, and left to get my swimtrunks on. I waited by the door until my Bella stepped out hesitantly. She was wearing a cute, two-peice bathing suit. Bella looked simply stunning.

"Bella, you look gorgeous." I said in awe. I looked her up and down. She was blushing a deep crimson.

"O.k. lets go." she said and started walking. It took us fifteen minutes at human pace to reach the lake. As soonas it came into view, Bella started jogging. I was surprised that she didn't fall once.

"Bella, I think that haning around vampires has truly improved your balance." I joked. She blushed a slight pink again and laughed. Oh, I can't describe how much I would miss her blush. Bella splashed into the water, took a deep breath, and went underwater. I quickly followed suit. I looked at her from underwater. Bella looked back at me. Watching her swim, hair floating around her perfect face, did strange things to my body. I had already figured out those crazy emotions though. I swam up to Bella and hugged her. Bella started wriggling playfully in my arms. I let her go and she surfaced. Bella ran a hand through her wet hair, and laughed. Wow. I couldn't believe that she was mine. That she WANTED to be mine. I swalked up to Bella and whispered in her ear.

"I get to keep you forever?" I asked uncertainly. She turned to face me. I looked int oher eyes and they were filled with intense love. Even though she looked like she could say so much more, she only said three words.

"Forever and ever." she said simply. I leaned down and kissed her jaw, and then kissed her soft lips. Bella had her eyes closed, and her breathing turned erractic. I stepped away to let her breathe. Bella opened her eyes again, and smiled dreamily.

"Are you ready to eat?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm pretty hungry." Her stomach growled in response. We both laughed.

Bella's Point of View

My stomach growled after I answered the god-like creature before me. We laughed. His velvety voice made everything alright. We walked back to the house, and Edward made me a turkey sandwhich.

"Edward..." I started when I was done.

"Yes?" He asked happily. Edward's light butterscotch eyes glowed with content.

"You are the best thing that's happened to me." I said, truthfully. He eyes smoldered and he kissed my adoringly.

"You are the best thing that's happened to me too." he whispered. I yawned, and ofcoarse he just had to notice.

"You're tired, love. You should take a nap." Edward picked me up into his arms. In his room, Edward layed me down on his couch. I lifted my legs, and he sat on the end. Edward started humming my lullaby, probably because he knows it makes me tired. I quickly fell unconcious.


	6. Unwanted guests

Guests

Edwards Point of View

I watched my Bella sleep for a few peaceful hours. Worried and frightened thoughts entered my head. It was Alice. She was running to the house. She had had a vision. I was frozen with shock and horror when I saw what it was. Alice got to the house, and reaced up the stairs.

_They are coming. It will be very soon, _she thought. I nodded, and Alice continued with her thought. _They have sent three guards to bring us to them. They have heard about Bella. I saw who told them. _In her head, there was a picture of a red-head in front of the them. The Volturi. Victoria had done this. Since she couldn't get to Bella after we came back.

"We have to figure out what to do, Edward." alice said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I am going to talk to Carlisle." Alice finished.

"O.k. Alice. I am going to run Bella home. Alice stepped out of the room and went to Carlisle's study. I picked Bella up gingerly, and carried her to Charlie's house.

The next few days passed. and I was worrying twenty-four hours a day. If we went to them they might kill Bella. If I didn't that might kill the whole family. Bella asked me what was wrong. She always knew what I was feeling. Bella could always see through my composed mask. Finally, the three volturi guards came.

Bella's Point of View

I woke up early saturday morning. Edward wasn't by my side. I stood up and went to take a shower. My dad must be gone fishing, because his cruiser wasn't here. The house was silent. After a fifteen minute shower, I got dressed. I wonder why my love wasn't here. Poor Edward, he had been worrying so much lately. He would never tell me what was wrong though. Breakfest was cereal as usual. I hopped in my truck ans crove to the Cullen house. Alice was outsice, waiting to greet me.

"Hey Bella." she called. There was something wrong. Her eyes look scared, worried, and sad all at the same time.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked hurriedly.

She sighed and looked at me. Her face was dead serious.

"Do you remember who the Volturi are Bella?" she continued when I nodded. Carlisle had explained them to me in his study, the first time I came to this house."Well, they have sent three of their guards to get Edward, you, and myself." Alice said.

Why us? I was about to ask, but of course she knew what I was going to say.

"This is a dangerous situation, Bella. They know about you. They also know that you know about us. Victoria told them." Slice said quietly.

"When?" I whispered.

"The guard will be here today." She answered. Alice walked over, gave me a hug, and then took my hand. We walked up to the house. Everyone was in the living toom, talking quietly. I let go of Alice's hand and ran up to Edward. I threw my arms around his waist, and buried my head in his cold chest. He instantly put his arms around me. I started sobbing quietly. If we go today, there is a chance that we might not come back...

"Shhhhh...." Bella it will be alright." Edward tried to comfort me.

"I.....love...you..." I stuttered, still sobbing.

"I love you too, Bella. More than my own life." He replied.


	7. The trip

7. The Trip

Edward's Point of View

Jasper could feel the love and worry radiate off of Bella. There was also a hint of scared. I gave him a meaningful look over Bella's shoulder. Waves of tranquility washed over everyone. Bella's shoulders immediatelyrelaxed. I mouthed a "thank you" to Jasper and he nodded.

Suddenly, three knocks cate at the door. The guard, It was Alec, Demetri, and Felix. Bella started breathing shallow. The fear was back again. I squezzed her gently, but released her a second later. I gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then ran to answer the door. The three guards looked at me and smiled. Menacing smiles.

I waved my arm, beckoning for them to come in. They murmured"thank you"'s. I saw Bella's eyes widen when she saw them, and her heart sped up slightly. I stared into chocolate-brown depths of her eyes, and she stared into mine.

"You have a lovely home, Carlisle." Alec said.

"Thank you, Alec." Carlisle said politely.

"Well I guess you know why we came then, Alice and Edward." He said.

"Yes we do, Alec." I replied stiffly. I walked over yo my Bella, and put my arm around her waist.

"Come along then Edward, Alice, and young Bella. We don't was to keep Aro waiting." Alec said, while chuckling.

Bella's Point of View(previosly)

Three people came in the door. They were all men, and their eyes were a burgundy red. I remember those eyes. These guards drank human blood. I looked at Edward and stared into his eyes. The smallest one looked at Carlisle, and started speaking.

"You have a lovely home, Carlise." He said. His voice made me shudder slightly.

"Thank you, Alec." Carlisle replied. So his name was Alec. It was clear that he was still a teenager when he was turned.

"Well I guess you know why we came here then, Alice and Edward. " Alice said this in his scary voice.

"Yes we do." Edward replied icily. He came over to me and wrapped his cold, strong arms around my waist.

"Come then Edward, Alice, and young Bella. We don't want to keep Aro waiting." He said. He chuckled lightly.

We all said our goodbyes to the rest of the family. I got a bear-hug from Emmett, a hug from Carlisle, a sympethetic glance from Rosalie, a kiss on the cheek from Esme, and a calming hug from Jasper.

"Thank you." I whispered. He gave me a very small smile.

We walked out the door, and got into two cars. It was Edward, Alice, an Demetri in one car. Alec and Felix were in another(Edward had told me their names.) I was leaning across Edward's chest, his arms circled my body. Edward was humming my lullaby, but I was to stressed and frightened to sleep. I sat up and gently layed my forehead against his. I stared deep into his eyes. He mouthed "I love you." I mouthed it back. I decided to tell Alice that I felt sorry for her. At least I had Edward with me. She must have saw that vision, because she looked at me with sad eyes. She patted my arm and tried to smile.

I mouthed"I love you" like i had to Edward. She said it back. I started crying silent tears, as I accepted that it may be the last time I had to say that. I may not ever see Charlie or Renee again. Edward kissed the tears off my eheek and Alice squeezed my hand. I layed my head on Edward's lap and succumbed to sleep. The nest time I woke up, I was in Volterra, Italy. I was being carried through its streets by Edward.

Edward's Point of View

Volterra. We had finally reached the dreaded city. I was carrying my angel though the town square. She finally opened her eyes slowly and looked at me. She lowered her legs, and took a few shaky steps on the ground. She kept her arms linked with mine. We walked into the alley with Felix and Demetri following. Alice stepped into an opened grate.

Sry if this is a dissapointment, but the rest happened like the official new moon. They make the deal that bella has to be turned soon. Bella also defies Aro's gift.


End file.
